


My love's like the warmth of the sun

by Walker_August



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Morning Cuddles, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walker_August/pseuds/Walker_August
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	My love's like the warmth of the sun

Javier hadn’t know peace in so long. Since coming to Colombia, even before then, his world had been a storm of chaos and uncertainty. Sleep regularly eluded him for weeks-long bouts as his thoughts turned more desperate and concerned with the war on Escobar he wasn’t sure they could ever really win.

Late nights were the norm, and too rarely the good kind. Instead he survived on whisky and cigarettes, drowning his pain and then blowing it away with the smoke. Everything was tinged with a bitterness he could barely fight, worry whirring in his mind – memories and whispers of self-doubt and hurt. These unruly things that presented themselves to him when sleep continued to elude him. It was torture, self imposed and seemingly impossible to break free from.

Until you.

With you sleeping here besides him, there’s a hint of – what is it? - hope. It’s different, the way he feels with you, the way he sleeps and dreams and doesn’t end up so stuck in his empty desolation. Nights no longer just for drowning his sorrows, instead devoted to you. To making you feel the way you continuously make him feel. Passionate, joyous, alive.

He’s not unfamiliar with waking up next to a beautiful woman, it’s happened more times than he can count by some pure stroke of luck on his part. But this, now. You. It’s some sort of divine intervention. It’s far more than he should have, he hasn’t done anything right enough in his life that he should get to see you like this.

This morning he observes you silently as you rest, body partially covered by the thin sheet in the bedroom of your small, homely apartment. A crack in the blinds lets in some strips of sunlight, filling the room with a warm haze and painting your bare skin with a golden glow. You seem almost like some work of renaissance art, but Javier knows that not even the greatest artist could translate this aura of beauty that surrounds you always.

He can’t resist touching you, feeling your silky skin under his unworthy fingers as he ever-so-lightly runs them across your stomach, letting his fingers dance patterns against you. Slowly, with a murmur, you turn on your side to face him still mostly asleep but the hint of a smile plays on your lips. Last night those lips had been kissed until they were swollen, now he brushes his against them as soft as he can and feels his smile when you let out a sleepy, contented sigh.

It’s moments like this, watching you stir and slowly open your eyes to him, that he thinks if this was his lot in life he could be truly happy. Of course that’s not completely true, he needs his work too much, but even so he never felt more at peace with himself than right now and that means more than he can ever say.

“Are you watching me sleep?” you mumble amused, hand coming up to stroke against his face then up in to his hair, before settling to rest on the nape of his neck. Your touch is warm, he relaxes in to it as his eyes meet yours.

“Maybe” he whispers back, letting you pull him towards you about to press your lips to his again “Or maybe your snoring kept me awake”

“I do not snore” you gasp, pulling away before he can take the now-rescinded kiss from you. His chest shakes with a quiet laugh and you glare.

“I’m sorry to say, that’s why your neighbours hate you” he teases, letting your amused giggle wash over him, and pointing a look at the admittedly too-thin wall that separates your bedroom from their living room.

“Javi, my neighbours hate you. You know, too much noise when you’re around”

“Can’t argue with that” he quirks an eyebrow, moving with you as you roll on to your back and pull him to follow.

Everything goes quiet as you take each other in, you still smiling up at him. Staring in to your eyes, his dark brown ones convey all the affection he carries for you, all the warmth he feels, but also the fear that he doesn’t ever give words to. Yet even though they remain unspoken, he knows you’ve grown to understand what those fears are and why things can’t be normal.

The hard truth is that it can’t be the way you both wish it was, not for now. He’s already risking so much just showing up at your place more often than once. If anyone finds you, if anyone hurts you - His heart threatens to break at just the thought of it, of what they could do to you if they knew, they’d consider you as nothing more than leverage. He’d never doubt that the sicarios would do it, the worse the war gets and the more desperate Escobar gets.

Your lips pressing against his temple, fingers squeezing soft where they still lay against the back of his neck, is what coaxes him from that dark place. Like you knew where he was and wanted to pull him out of that moment of anguish. A gentle reminder that you’ve got him, that he doesn’t need to waste thoughts on those people and those pains while he’s there with you.

“Javi…be here” you whisper, reassuring, and he drops his head to bury his face against yours.

“I don’t deserve you” his quiet words are spoken in to the crook of your neck, ashamed.

“Don’t say that. Don’t.” You make him raise his head, looking him in the eyes “You deserve everything, Javi” you words are soft, light. The most beautiful music.

He leans over you and plants a tender kiss on the tip of your nose, then to your lips to kiss away the pout that’s formed

“Everything” you wrap your arms around him, let him rest more of his weight on you as you hold him tight and let him feel how much you mean it. You lie there like that for too long but still not long enough, breathing together in the quiet, letting him settle his thrumming thoughts and washing them away with the caring caress of your fingers, your lips, your whispered words.

He’s never felt more deeply known.

Javier can count a thousand reasons to try and keep his distance, reasons for why you shouldn’t be together. But here and now, in this moment where the world is poetry and melody and his worries are kept at bay by your embrace, they all melt away and all he’s left with is the only thing that really matters: he loves you.


End file.
